Differential assemblies are sufficiently known. They commonly comprise a differential carrier which is rotatingly drivable around an axis of rotation; two sideshaft gears which are rotatably held in the differential carrier and serve to transmit torque to two sideshafts; as well as a plurality of differential gears which rotate jointly with the differential carrier and whose teeth engage those of the sideshaft gears.
A distinction is made between bevel gear differentials and crown gear differentials whose design and mode of functioning correspond to one another, but which differ regarding the design of the gears. In bevel gear differentials such as they are known from DE 100 59 684 A1, DE 32 36 227 A1 or CH 571 667, both the differential gears and the sideshaft gears engaging the differential gears are provided in the form of bevel gears. The conical shape prevents the differential gears from moving radially inwardly with reference to the axis of rotation. In crown gear differentials, the sideshaft gears are provided in the form of crown gears and the differential gears engaging same are provided in the form of spur gears. As a result of this shape, the differential gears are axially displaceable along their journal axes even while they engage the sideshaft gears. In order to prevent the differential gears from moving radially inwardly with reference to the axis of rotation, different solutions have been proposed.
From DE 103 54 998 A1 there is known a differential assembly in the form of a crown gear differential which comprises three differential gears which are supported on a star-shaped supporting element consisting of a ring and three journals. In an axial view, the ring constitutes a widened journal cross-section, so that the differential gears are able to abut same.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,926 proposes a similar crown gear differential which comprises a central supporting element with journals for supporting the differential gears. The journals are delimited by shoulders with a greater width against which the differential gears are able to abut.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,567 there is known a crown gear differential which comprises two differential gears supported on a common journal. A sleeve is slid on to the journal between the two differential gears, which sleeve prevents the differential gears from moving towards the axis of rotation.
DE 103 08 800 A1 proposes a crown gear differential whose differential gears are rotatably supported in bearing recesses of the differential carrier, so that there is no need for a bearing journal for supporting the differential gears. To prevent the differential gears from moving radially towards the axis of rotation, the differential gears comprise an upper disc-shaped abutment member which abuts the outer cylindrical face of the crown gears, as well as a lower disk-shaped abutment member which abuts a ribbing of the crown gears.